What it Takes to Love Forever
by tsundoku much
Summary: Her first day of high school didn't go so well, until she is saved by a mysterious boy. Life is going great, she has everything, then she accidentally uncovers the truth, and she needs to remember back to the time they first meet to save him. CLACE (Sorry I'm bad at summaries)


**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

I was freaking out, standing outside the big school with a sign over the door reading

"Idris Highschool" with the doors sporting welcome back posters. But this was not a welcome back for me, this was a new beginning, a new school, new people, new-

I was cut off in my thoughts when I felt an elbow jab in my ribs, I look over to my best friend, Simon. He was staring at me, his eyes showing a little concern, but mostly amusement. I looked back at him to realize I was on the verge of hyperventilating,

"Calm down Fray, it's not going to be that bad," he said, but when I didn't say anything back he took my hands to look me right in my eyes. "We will get through this, and when we do it will all be over we can get out of this place, move to LA like we always said we would, you can pursue, your art and me my music. We just need to get through a few more years, and we will," he said with determination. I knew he was right but it was hard to believe that we were on our last few years of this hell, that we could finally get out of here and be free. I gave him a hug, feeling safe in his arms

"Thank you, Simon, I needed that," I let go of him, feeling small again. The bell rang, I jumped and I heard Simon give a little chuckle. I looked over and gave him a little death glare, he put his hands up, I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the school, sighed, grabbed my bag off the ground, slung it over my shoulder, and started walking.

I found my locker after a few seconds from walking in the door, it was near the main entrance. I fumbled around in my bag, looking for the piece of paper that had my new locker combination on it. I put it in, heard a click, and opened my locker, shoving my things in there. I looked over to Simon who was leaning on the locker next to me "I'll be fine" I said to him, not believing my own words,

"You sure Clary because I can go demand to get the lockers switched now, no 'were a full school so we'll have to make arrangements' bullcrap. I'll go up there and show them a piece of my mind, I have friends that c-" I cut him off their

"Simon I'm grateful for your concern. I'm sure a locker around here will open soon, it's not a big deal," I tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but this time I could see he didn't believe my words, squinting his eyes a little, glaring at me. He then looked down at his watch "Well I guess I should get going"

"Alright see you at lunch" as he was leaving he turned around looking at me more seriously now,

"If they start to bug you again, and I mean at all Clary you call me right away and I'll come beat the shit out of them," I hugged him one last time

"No, you won't because then you'll get suspended and who's going to protect me then?" I said in a joking manner, he broke the hug looked at me in the eyes and smiled

"I'll see you at lunch" I smiled back and replied with a nod. He walked away and when he turned the corner I looked back to my locker then took my bag back out, and got out what I needed for my first class, History. My all-time favorite class, one part because I was naturally good at it, and one part because it was so interesting. Learning about how ancient societies lived, how simple times must have been for the average person back then. Now life was confusing. I put my bag back in, and as I turned around to walk to class, finally starting to loosen up and enjoy my day, I see the group of assholes that terrorized me since elementary, lead by their ringleader and the biggest asshat of them all, Sebastian, walk through the door.

They came in a big group, most of them with girls around their arms. I turned around quickly, looking back into my locker, praying to whatever god there was they wouldn't see me, but my fiery orange hair was a dead give away. I had told Simon that I should dye it, I would fit in more, but he wouldn't let me, saying it was beautiful and other people were blind not to see that,

"Hey gingerbread" I heard a voice yell at me from across the hall. I screwed up my face trying not to freak out and cry, telling myself I was not going to let them have the satisfaction of me reacting. I stepped back, closed my locker and walked off to my class, but I didn't make it far before I felt a firm grip on my arm. I turned around to see Sebastian smirking at me, his eyes coal black. I tried to escape his grasp and look forward, "Hey I was talking to you gingerbread," I looked back at him feeling my face go red with anger.

"Let go," I tried to say in a strong threatening voice, but it came out silently and I realized how scared I was, what was he going to do to me? I looked around for Simon but suspected that he was already on his way to class, and his locker was on the other side of the school so he wouldn't be nearby. I saw all the other students who stopped to stare at us, some of them showing concern, too scared to do anything, but most of there were whispering to there friends, not taking their eyes off the situation, afraid they would miss the entertainment.

"That's all you have to say, 'let go' come on I thought we were closer than that" I just stared at him, seeing his evil smirk, eyes never changing, always black, cold. That scared me most about him. That no matter what he's doing, what he was saying, what the rest of his face said, his eyes stayed the same, looking like rocks shoved in his head where eyes should be. The only thing telling he was human was the white around them. He looked around, seeing the audience that was gathering,

"Can we not do this today please," I said, trying to sound bored, but it came out in more of a pleading, begging way. He shoved me against the lockers and stared me down, he was tall, and I was short, barely pushing 5'2". I had always been short, my height and hair always made me an easy target. He was over a foot taller than me, meaning he could stand right over me, and it was terrifying.

"Awe you want to set a time and date huh? How adorable," he said with a menacing chuckle in his voice, "How about I pick you up at 8 and we'll go get some dinner first," he studied my face, looking amused, expecting me to beg him to let go and leave me alone again.

"Fuck you," were the only words I could muster out.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking less playful and angrier. I was done with his shit I wasn't going to take this anymore

"I said, fuck you" this time louder, and I heard a few gasps from the crowd, no one spoke back to Sebastian and lived to tell the tale. Well maybe that was a little over dramatic it's not like he killed anyone or anything, but it was social suicide. He wouldn't leave you alone until you couldn't come to school, afraid of being constantly humiliated.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the ground, I hit my head hard not being able to brace myself. He started to kick me in the stomach, I could hear his group laughing and cheering him on, the rest of the crowd either joining in or staring, terrified. Just when my vision started growing blurry the kicking stopped, there was another gasp from the crowd and looked up to see someone facing my attacker, _who is he?_ I couldn't focus on what they were saying, I was into much pain and my mind was occupied with trying not to pass out. A few seconds later I heard the loud buzzing of the bell and could see the crowded start to disperse, all muttering to each other. A few seconds later my rescuer was shaking me trying to wake me up, I could faintly hear him saying my name and I opened my eyes. This was the first time I got a good look at him. He was sitting over me, the light behind him making him look like he was glowing, he was so beautiful, he had golden hair that looked like silk as it fell over his golden tanned skinned, but his eyes, the most stunning thing I had ever seen, they were golden, I had never seen anything like it before. _I must be dead, he must be an angel._

 **-A/N-**

 **Well here's my first story I've really ever written. Hope you like it. If you do and you could review that would be amazing and it would mean so much to me :)**


End file.
